Ild'ada
by luna1502
Summary: C'est dans le monde d'Ivalice que débute l'histoire des deux orphelins Humains, Rooster et Talia, pris en charge par Brunhart, un moine blanc Bangaa. Le trio désire se créer leur propre clan, sans savoir tout ce que cela va leur amener.  Termes anglais


**Prologue – L'apprenti**

Toute histoire a un début, inutile de vous le cacher. Il ne s'agit pas d'un conte de joie ou de peine, seulement de faits. Des vies qui se croisent pour accomplir les caprices de leur destin.

Et c'est à Cyril que tout commença, située en plein cœur d'Ivalice, une terre peuplée d'êtres à la fois étranges et communs aux yeux de tous.

Les légendes faisaient croire que ce monde avait débuté par une guerre divine. Addramelech, le dieu reptilien de la force sauvage et indomptable, souhaitait rendre les autres créations à la merci de son peuple, les Bangaas. Mais les autres Totems n'étaient pas d'accord. Ils obligèrent le dieu féroce à rendre ses sujets aussi mortels que les autres. Toutefois, il ne se retînt pas de leur donner la force et le peu de magie qui lui restait.

Les années qui suivirent, le temps de la lune des dieux, laissèrent place à des guerres sanglantes pour seulement déterminer la suprématie d'une race. Mais la raison l'emportait : chacun était semblable à son prochain. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait vaincre par supériorité.

Alors vinrent les années paisibles. Là où tous pouvaient à présent marcher dans les rues avec confiance et sérénité. … Pourtant, des malheurs régnaient encore en ces jours. Minables, comparés aux temps anciens, mais tout aussi durs et impitoyables.

C'était le cas de Rooster et de sa jeune sœur, Talia.

Poussé de force à vivre dans la rue par le meurtre de leurs parents, les deux jeunes Humains devaient à présent vivre comme des mendiants dans les rues de leur ville natale.

Le garçon, débutant à peine sa vie d'homme à vingt-deux ans, n'en pouvait déjà plus de ces quatre dernières années à subsister par le vol et le mensonge. Il ne pouvait se permettre que sa sœur de neuf ans à peine ne vive dans des conditions aussi pitoyables.

Nombreuses fois voulut-il s'enrôler dans des clans, mais l'Humain n'avait reçu aucun entraînement de job. Il songeait devenir voleur professionnel, puisqu'il connaissait déjà les bases, mais cette idée le répugnait maintes fois. Il était fait pour le physique et les armes. Son corps grand et légèrement bâtit pouvait certes le rendre dangereux au premier regard, mais son visage doux et bienveillant, entouré de ses cheveux brun obscur et de ses yeux de même ton, lui donnait une étrange personnalité double. Il était un tendre à l'intérieur, personne ne pouvait le nier.

Talia, pour sa part, malgré son jeune âge, était poussée à apprendre de nouvelles choses et à observer tout ce qui l'entourait. Sa chevelure d'un blond divin et ses yeux bleus azur pouvaient certes la faire ressembler à un ange, mais son caractère curieux et imprévisible pouvait la transformer en une petite peste bien maligne.

Pourtant ce fût par sa naïveté d'enfant que la vie des deux orphelins prit une nouvelle tournure.

Rooster observait les alentours, cherchant une proie facile. Un passant distrait ou un marchand bien trop occupé. Il passa rapidement les yeux sur sa sœur, par simple contrainte, pour voir qu'elle ne cessait de fixer obstinément un même point. Il la déconcentra :

- Talia ! Cesse d'observer les gens comme ça, tu vas nous faire repérer.

Il releva les yeux sur la rue.

- Il faut que nous trouvions le moyen de prendre quelque chose sans se faire voir …

- Comme ce sac plein d'argent oublié sur cette table ? constata la jeune fille en pointant la terrasse d'un bar.

Il y avait bel et bien une petite bourse en cuir qui reposait sur le bois. L'Humain afficha un sourire ravi en flattant les cheveux de sa sœur, laissant cette dernière lui renvoyer cette même joie.

- Hey, t'es pas si mal en fin de compte ! … Maintenant tu va m'attendre ici bien sagement, le temps que je prenne …

À peine avait-il levé les yeux au début de sa phrase et qu'il les avait rebaissé de nouveau, que Talia avait déjà disparu. En panique, le jeune homme dirigea son attention sur la terrasse, elle s'y dirigeait d'un pas léger. « Oh non, elle n'oserait pas, » pensa Rooster avec colère, « elle va nous mettre dans le pétrin ! ». Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers elle, la sommant d'arrêter et de revenir, mais l'enfant faisait la sourde oreille.

L'Humain remarqua alors, au même moment que sa sœur tendait la main vers le petit sac, une dague qui s'apprêtait à se planter profondément dans sa chair. Il n'eut le temps que de l'empoigner par derrière et de la tirer à lui alors que la lame s'enfonça dans le bois de la table avec un frémissement bref. Un homme s'avança vers le meuble, lorgnant les jeunes avec mépris.

De par ce tapage, aucun des trois n'avaient remarqué l'intérêt que portait un Bangaa non loin d'eux ….

Le nouveau personnage, un voleur, tira sa dague hors de sa prison pour le remettre dans son fourreau. Il afficha un sourire sans joie, s'exclamant avec sarcasme :

- Oh tient, qui voilà ? … Les orphelins de Cyril, les plus pathétiques en ville.

Rooster avait déjà rencontré cet homme auparavant. Le clan auquel il appartenait faisait souvent escale dans cette ville. Théo, un maître dans sa profession.

- Avais-tu l'intention de voler ce sac toi aussi ? répliqua le jeune avec le même humour.

- C'est à moi, espèce d'idiot. C'est mon salaire du clan. Tu y touches et je te tues, ajouta le voleur avec mépris.

Il passa rapidement le regard sur Talia.

- Ta stupide sœur a bien failli perdre sa main cette fois ! Cela n'aurait pas été joli.

- Et c'est une chance que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé, Théo, car je t'aurais tranché les deux mains par la suite. Crois-moi sur parole.

- Et avec quoi puis-je savoir ? ria l'homme. Tu n'as pas d'armes, va-nu-pieds.

- Avec un peu de détermination il est possible de briser n'importe quoi par la simple force des mains, objecta Rooster avec un sourire amusé.

Aucun des Humains n'avait vu le Bangaa assit non loin de là qui avait fait un léger saut à ces paroles.

- Oh je t'en prie ! Ne crois pas de telles sornettes. La force se retrouve dans l'arme.

- Mais qui tient l'arme ? Toi. Et d'où vient cette force ? De toi !

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé, toi et ta logique …, grommela ce dernier.

Le jeune homme se retourna avec sa sœur, prêt à partir. Il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer par contre :

- Bien sûr, parce que toi tu n'en a aucune.

Le voleur ne semblait pas très bien le prendre. Se faire ridiculiser par un orphelin sans réel pouvoir … il ne pouvait accepter cela. Sans crier garde, il prit sa dague une nouvelle fois, la soulevant et se dirigeant vers l'autre. Mais son élan fût vite interrompu par la poigne de fer du Bangaa qui avait écouté leur discussion. Ce dernier affichait un sourire malicieux tout en émettant un petit rire rauque.

- À ta place, je ne ferais pas ça, voleur.

Rooster se retourna, surpris par cette agitation derrière lui. Il fût étonné de la scène qui se présentait maintenant sous ses yeux. Théo affichait un air grave et furieux.

- Lâche-moi Brunhart si tu ne veux pas que je te dénonce au clan.

Le dénommé Brunhart serra sa prise autour du poignet de l'autre.

- Et dénoncer quoi ? Rien que parce que je te tiens le poignet ? … Fillette ! … Tu m'empêches de boire ma bière tranquille avec ton tapage !

L'homme ne répliqua pas, préférant battre en retraite. Cela suffit au Bangaa pour le lâcher et ensuite se diriger vers les deux jeunes. Il empoigna le garçon par le bras et l'entraînait maintenant de force dans la rue, Talia les suivant avec curiosité.

- Mais …

- Tu devrais me remercier, coupa Brunhart en continuant de marcher. Sans moi tu serais couché à terre, un poignard dans le dos à l'heure qu'il est.

- Oui, et alors ? Où m'emmenez-vous ?

La réponse arriva bien vite quand le Bangaa bifurqua dans une ruelle, écrasant le jeune homme contre le mur, le soulevant par le collet.

Rooster n'osait se débattre contre cet être. Son allure reptilienne puissante et agile démontrait sa force. De plus, le simple fait de le voir porter des griffes de fer comme armes affichait la nature de son job : un moine blanc. Des maîtres dans le combat corps à corps. Il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec ceux-là …. Il semblait étrangement noble … et ivre. Sa peau d'un orange pâle ressortait ses yeux d'un vert terreux.

À ses paroles, l'Humain pouvait reconnaître l'accent sifflant du personnage.

- J'ai un peu entendu ce que tu à dis à ce voleur, débuta le moine. Ta façon de penser m'intrigue, jeune Humain. … Si je te dis que je pourrais te donner la chance de ne plus vivre dans la rue, accepterais-tu ce que je vais te proposer ?

Rooster était légèrement surpris, mais il en revînt vite à sa préoccupation première :

- Tant que ça implique aussi le bien être de ma sœur, j'accepte.

Le Bangaa croisa le regard de la petite fille qui se tenait à leurs côtés, un petit sourire enfantin aux lèvres. … S'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Bien sûr. Mais bon, chose réglée, voilà ce que j'ai à te dire : cela fait déjà un bon moment que je suis à bout du clan auquel j'appartiens. Ce ne sont que des enfants gâtés, des gens qui se croient huppés quand pourtant ils n'ont aucune classe. Où je veux en venir est que je veux créer mon propre clan et-

L'autre commença un petit rire à la surprise de Brunhart.

- Quoi ? questionna-t-il avec curiosité.

- C'est peine perdue si vous voulez que je l'intègre ! Je ne connais pas le maniement des armes, je n'ai aucune expérience !

Le Bangaa resserra sa prise, montant le jeune homme plus haut sur le mur et grognant d'envie féroce.

- Mais justement, je peux te l'apprendre ! Ton audace m'enchante le jeune, tu me semble bien fort sous ces haillons.

Ressaisi, Rooster semblait incertain. Devait-il réellement accepter l'offre de cet étranger ? Pouvait-il réellement se permettre d'impliquer sa sœur dans cette requête ? Et s'il mentait ?

… Non, quelque chose le poussait à croire que ce moine ne lui voulait que du bien.

- Fais-moi confiance, j'ai l'œil pour ça, renchérit Brunhart, comme s'il comprenait la perplexité du jeune Humain.

Avec un léger contrecœur, l'homme tendit finalement la main.

- Marché conclu alors. Je peux bien essayer …

- Un grand avenir t'attend mon cher, ajouta le Bangaa en tendant la main à son tour, un sourire ravi s'affichant sur son visage.


End file.
